This section is intended to provide background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the described embodiments. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light and not as admissions of prior art.
Acoustic logging operations are used to collect data regarding the formation around a wellbore. Typically, an acoustic logging tool such as an acoustic sonde is lowered into the wellbore via wireline and emits an acoustic signal in multiple directions at the surrounding wellbore wall or formation. The acoustic signal travels through the formation and returns to the logging tool having been altered by the formation. As different characteristics of the formation alter the signal differently, the returning signal carries data regarding such characteristics of the formation. Thus, by analyzing the returning signal, the formation characteristics can be obtained. In most acoustic logging operations, it is advantageous for the logging tool to be in the center of the wellbore, as this propagates a symmetric waveform towards the wellbore. However, in the field, it may be difficult to keep the logging tool in the center of the well bore for various reasons (e.g., the wireline may move, the wellbore may not be straight, etc.). This causes the waveform generated by the logging tool to lose its symmetry.
The illustrated figures are only exemplary and are not intended to assert or imply any limitation with regard to the environment, architecture, design, or process in which different embodiments may be implemented.